Bad Lands
by Briteflame14
Summary: My second story is finally here dive into a funny romantic mysterious love story. Based on the wolverine and the x men episode hunting grounds. Please enjoy. Seriously read it and review. positive reviews though.


X-Men

Bad-Lands

(I created Echo Summers, little sister to Scott Summers. Her main power is that when she screams, it's a supersonic burst of sound waves. She isn't smart at all. She dresses in black. She doesn't dream of pretty ponies or anything girly. She hates pink and other light colors. A shorter word for all of this stuff is almost Goth or punk. She's mean and sassy and always tries to annoy Logan or Scott about 365 times a day. The only boys that are impressed by her are Nightcrawler (Kurt) and Spyke (Evan) She gains powers now and then including shape shifting. Instead of X-23, Echo Summers takes her place and yes she has claws like Wolverine. So please enjoy.)

Prologue

A girl with a red streak in her hair, a girl with a white streak in her hair, a boy with fuzzy blue fur and a tail, and a boy with red and black eyes were running through the forest. They were laughing, like normal teenagers, without a care in the world. Yet they weren't normal, and they had every care in the world. They were born with something inside of them called an X jean. It gave them special abilities. One had multiple powers, while the other couldn't touch anyone, or else they get sick and she gets there life force and energy. One can teleport within forty miles while the other blows up things when he touches it. As they were running through the forest, an old powerful man with magnetic powers flew up above them. "I need one more mutant to take to Genosha with me, and it will be one of you four." "Forget it you old creep. None of us would want to go there with YOU out of all people. And you look pretty old" They started to fight him. He grabbed the furry ones tail. "Do anything stupid and he'll be my last mutant to go to Genosha with me. "You wouldn't touch a hair on his pelt." Yelled the boy with red eyes. "Oh I would" said the old man, pricking a blue strand of fur from the blue boys pelt. The girl with the red streak in her got so infuriated, she threw a knife at the old man. "Let him go!" she screeched at him. "Foolish girl" the man said. "So stupid. Farewell. Oh and say hello to Charles for me." He flew away, the blue furred boy with him.

Chapter 1: Chaos

Echo was stunned at the loss of her boyfriend. She sat alone. For once she isn't talking. But now her friends are starting to worry. It's been four weeks since Echo hid. 5 since Kurt went missing. They looked every were for him; sorry _SHE_ looked everywhere for him. She nearly tore apart the whole forest without Rogues help. Now everyones asking," weres Echo?" Some kids are surprisingly missing her hurtful comments, determination, and sassiness. Finally someone thinks it's time to talk to her.

Rogue and Remy walked up to her door and knocked. "Yes?" answered a deep, eerie male voice from inside. "Echo?" Rogue asked. "No, uh actually I'm Echo's bodyguard Bill." "Since when does Echo need a bodyguard?" asked Remy. "What? Let them in? Ok." Said Bill mumbling. He opened the door. At what the couple thought would be a short puggy man, stood a bodybuilder with tattoos everywhere. He was 6.3. Rogue ran to her best friend who was slumped on the bed. "What happened to you?" asked Rogue, fear in her eyes. "Since the loss of my boyfriend, there is no reason for anything anymore." Echo responded, pain in her eyes "You are a purpose. The X-Men won't have an X without you. You were always the first one on the Blackbird for missions. Now you're not even on it at all. Not even the X-Van. You were my best friend. Where did you go?" "To cry under my bed!" yelled Echo, her eyes tearing. "Echo, please come out. Meet me at the smoothie stand on Central Ave." pleaded Rogue. "Fine" said Echo. "Thank you" said Rogue smiling. As she passed the door, Bill and Remy were playing cards. "Come on Cajun." Said Rogue pulling his jacket, dragging him out of the room. "Bye!" yelled Bill after him.

Echo (finally) went to the smoothie stand to meet Rogue. Of course Bill was behind her from a distance. "Hi" said Echo walking up to Rogue. "You came!" Rogue said gleefully. "I promise, once we get the Blackbird fixed, we'll go looking for Kurt. "Now stay and I'll go get you a smoothie." Rogue walked away. Quickly Evan sat in the chair next to Echo. "Since Kurt is gone, and I'm the only one here…" Evan leaned in with a kissy face. Echo grabbed his lips, kicked him in the stomach, twisted his face, got up on her chair, jumped up and threw him backwards. "KID DOWN!" yelled Kitty.

Chapter 2: Oh Boy!

"Thanks for today." Said Echo "It actually made me feel better" "Anytime" said Rogue. Just as Echo opened her door, Spiral, a female Viking with 6 arms and no pupils shot up through a portal. She grabbed the girls and shoved them in. "Scott he-"Echo was cut off as she was sucked into the anonymous world below.

BOOM! Everyone hit the grassy floor hard. Echo got up dusted herself off, and looked around. She and Rogue were not the only ones there. There was Echo, Rogue, Remy, Kurt, and The Scarlet Which (Wanda). "What the heck hap- KURT!" said Echo half confused half bubbling in joy. She sped up to Kurt and jumped on top of him. She hugged him and kissed him. Wanda gave her a nasty looking face. "What you got a problem?" asked Echo harshly. "Yeah, you're kissing my boyfriend" said Wanda.

"WHAT!" screamed Echo (You know the supersonic version). "Oh shut up." Said Wanda. "Oh that's it. Honey! Hold my earrings, I'm about to throw down!" said Echo handing Kurt her earrings. "The Scarlet Witch is about to bleed some scarlet." said Echo taking her shoes off. She jumped on top of Wanda. Wanda collapsed at the weight of her attacker (not saying she's fat because she's not it's that Wanda is really weak and skinny). Rogue, Remy, and Kurt watched as the tumble of two girls turned into a tornado of scarlet, black, silver, and hissing. "Get off of her, Echo" said Kurt, pulling a hissing and ferocious Echo off of Wanda. "You do like her better than me" said Echo whining. "Yup" said Wanda. "GGGGRRRRR THAT'S IT BRUNET! HOW DO YOU LIKE BALD INSTEAD!" asked Echo screaming angrily, ripping away from Kurt and jumping back on Wanda. "Alright stop that moneme, we gotta figure out where we are, no?" said Remy. The two girls pulled apart, Wanda sticking her tongue out at Echo and brushing her hair out of her face. Echo hissed at Wanda, got up, and shook herself off like a dog (well duh).

A ginormous hologram popped up of something I honestly can't describe. "Its Mojo!" cried Rogue. "Todays show features Nightcrawler and the beautiful Crimson Witch! But is his x-girlfriend jealous of his new decision?" "Hey that's Scarlet Witch you freak and yes, his X IS jealous!" said Wanda. Clearly Echo wasn't paying attention because all she asked was, "What is this guy on a game show or something?" Mojo continued. "And the red eyed Gambit and his love, the beautiful Ms. Rogue! "Oh thank you!" said Rogue blushing as she flipped her hair. "Let the games begin!"

Chapter 3: Run!

As the 5 of them started running big buff men came out with large guns and started shooting at them. Echo yelled, "Can we use you as a human shield. You'll be dead then!" She looked at Wanda. They all jumped over bushes and ran around obstacles. Wanda's heel on her shoe broke and she tripped and fell. Kurt stopped for her." Don't stop for her!" said Echo, laughing. She'll be fed to the guns." "No" said Kurt. "We need her she can be helpful". "For what purpose Kurt she's slowing us down right now. You like her don't you? Better than me?" "Its- just- uhm-." Stammered Kurt. "I knew it." Said Echo starting to cry. "Can one of you guys help me up?" asked Wanda, lying between Kurt and Echo's feet. "NO" they both yelled at the same time. "Wanda, you might wanna stay on the floor." Said Remy. "Why?" asked Wanda. "GET DOWN!" cried Rogue. Every one hit the floor (Except Wanda cause she was already there for like 10 minutes). Every one crawled behind a bush. "Can I push both of them out?" asked Echo. "No" said Rogue. "He's my brother".

At the institute, everyone was panicking. Rogue, Remy, Echo, and Logan were missing. Bobby, Kitty, and Storm went outside. The street sign and patches of the sidewalk was set on fire. "What kind of fight was Logan in?" asked Bobby. "I don't think this was a fight Logan won" said Storm staring at Logan's destroyed motorcycle.

Back at the lab, Mojo said," Let's bring out the ultimate weapon. Wolverine."

Chapter 4: Haters

The sky started blinking red. All the shooting men ran away to some kind of a protected hole or a camouflaged shelter. "All right all we had to do was look at them and they ran away!" said Echo excitedly; a look of satisfaction covered her face. Something big flew through the trees. "Umm I don't think you did that" said Rogue searching for the mysterious object. Logan jumped down and spooked the living daylights out of them. "AHH!" they all screamed. "AHH. AHH. AHH. AHH". Everyone stared at Wanda as she screamed continuously. "AHH- SHUT UP!" Echo shouted irritably, cutting Wanda off. "Logan is mind controlled!" Echo and Wanda suddenly realizing and saying it at the same time. "I said it first" said Echo shoving Wanda to the floor. "Logan this isn't you. Remember me? Rogue. Your friend that is so close to you I can almost be your daughter. You don't want to hurt us." Logan howled. "Monemee, I think it's time to go! Said Remy, grabbing Rogues arm. They started running. Wanda slammed into something that seemed invisible. "He, sucker." Said Echo smirking. "What is this?" asked Wanda banging on the invisible object. "Gee I wonder" said Echo sarcastically, laughing. "It seems like some kind of dome" said Kurt. "Can you teleport us out?" asked Remy. "Not without knowing what's on the other side" Kurt responded. "That's no problem" said Wanda, her hands glowing with red power. She touched the dome. As part of it started fading, bubbles appeared, climbing up to the surface. "We're under water!" said Remy. "I'll find another way out." Said Kurt, disappearing. 15 minutes later, Kurt reappeared. "I found another way out!" He said. "Take us there." Said Rogue. "Logan's getting closer, we better move." Said Echo getting up off a log. Kurt grabbed everyone except for Echo. She was standing a few feet away from him. "Are you coming?" asked Kurt. "I'll meet you guys there." Said Echo. Kurt and the others disappeared. Echo quickly turned into a cheetah and flew into the trees. They all met at a door with a wheel on it. Echo turned back into human.

In the lab, Spiral said, "Their getting into the lab. What should we do?" "Pull the plugs" said Mojo. At the top of the dome, the plugs released their grip on it and water poured in.

Chapter 5: Flood!

"They pulled the plugs, were gonna drown!" said Remy. "Get in a tree, especially you, Cajun!" Everyone jumped in a tree. "I'm going to find Logan" He jumped in the water. "He could have just teleported you know" said Echo.

Kurt swam towards Logan. He pulled and pulled on the headpiece, until it broke. Logan fainted like a girl. Kurt swam back to the tree. "Here hold him" he told Echo, and swam away. "What a wuss! He's all strong and mucelly and you think the guy would do this!" said Echo starring at Logan. "Shut up Echo" said Remy. "Or he was just hit by a rock" said Echo.

Kurt POV

_This wheel isn't budging. I'm running out of air. At least I'll die a heroic death. I just want Rogue to know that I love her. And I never stopped loving Echo. Never. Good by world. I'll miss you._

Echo POV

_ Man what is taking Kurt so long. Wait, 2 + 2= fish right? Anyways that's it this is getting annoying. Do I have to do everything by myself?_

Echo jumped into the rising, swirling water. She quickly found Kurt tugging at the wheel. _What a wimp._ Echo thought, rolling her eyes. Kurt was running out of air. He felt something push him up. He must be going to heaven. _ At least it was a good life_ he thought closing his eyes, falling unconscious. Echo picked him up and swam to the surface. She hung him on a tree branch and went back down and started pulling at the wheel. Another force started to help Echo pull the wheel. Kurt was helping her pull the wheel. _GO!_, she hissed at him through mind telepathy. Kurt looked at her one last time. Her pretty green eyes reflected the water. He wished he hadn't left her. Kurt broke the surface. 5 minutes later, Echo came up. The water suctioned down wards dragging the six of them in to the lab. Logan was still unconscious. Echo was really tired and was having trouble standing up. Kurt held her up. Anger surged through Echo waking her up. She kicked Kurt sending him flying backwards. "Attack" yelled Mojo. Spiral took her knife out; Remy pulled out his cards lighting them up; Rogue took off her glove; Wanda's hands started glowing with power; Echo took off her shoes (did I mention Echo likes slapping people in the face with her shoes?). Mojo grabbed Echo by the neck, squeezing her tight. "Put her down!" yelled Kurt. Echo's hands where free, so she tried desperately to hit Mojo. But her shoes fell out of her hands. Mojo started to squeeze her even tighter. Echo hissed at him revealing her fangs and her claws. She raked Mojo across the belly, biting him in a hissy fit. He dropped her. Logan's claws flashed in Mojo's face. "Touch her again and you'll feel these baby's up close and personal" said Logan. Mojo gulped. Rogue quickly picked up Echo's shoes' Kurt picked up Echo and they all swam away, leaving the lab to flood.

They found a boat passing by. They kicked all the guys off and set a course to Genosha. Wanda realized how affectionate Kurt was being towards the unconscious Echo.

Chapter 6: Coming Home

A few miles off the coast of Genosha, Wanda was getting ready to go home. When she got outside, she found everyone surrounded by the pointy spokes of the boat. Magneto was lecturing them. "Let them go" said Wanda. "Wanda" said Magneto. "I was so worried about you" "I said let them go" Wanda repeated. "You know I can't do that. Their going to tell everyone that Genosha is a slave island, and then no one would want to come." "But they saved my life! Isn't that worth their freedom?" Echo ducked under the spokes and tiptoed away. Magneto drew her back pulling her up to his face. "You wanna dance old man?" asked Echo dangerously. Echo was released and went below deck "Just this once because of you Wanda" Wanda ran up to Kurt. "We can't be together can we?" she asked. "You still love her don't you?" "Yes I do." Responded Kurt. "Well if things don't work out you know where to find me." Said Wanda kissing Kurt on the check.

Logan, Remy, Rogue, Kurt, and Echo returned home, but Echo still had a grudge against Kurt.

Epilogue

Echo returned to her normal self. Every time she saw Kurt, she ignored him. One day Kurt followed Echo. "Why are you following me?" asked Echo. "I have to talk to you" "There's nothing to discuss" "I'm not dating Wanda" Well yippee" said Echo sarcastically. Kurt grabbed Echo's arm. "Let me go" "Echo you saved my life" said Kurt. "And you still hate me?" "Yup" said Echo. Kurt kissed Echo. She slapped him in the face. "I love you" said Echo. They walked away holding hands.


End file.
